Alice Shaw
1961 A young Angela and Alice Shaw, along with their mother and father, were imported into a concentration-camp like facility run by the government and Doctors Chandra Suresh and Zimmerman. The facility was called Coyote Sands. The facility's directors claimed that they could 'cure' evolved humans of their abilities. It appeared as though Alice did not know that she had an ability until later as she thought about it, but the Shaw family had been moved to the facility to cope with Angela's precognitive dreams. Telling her younger sister to pack things that she would need such as clothing, Angela opened Alice's suitcase to reveal stuffed animals and books such as 'Alice in Wonderland'. Upon meeting the young Bob Bishop, Charles Deveaux and Daniel Linderman, Angela was asked to tell her sister a lie so that she and the young men could escape the facility. Alice believed her sister and waited for her return. Angela had informed the young men that she had a dream and warned against trusting Suresh. While Angela was gone however, Dr. Suresh came for Alice to run some tests. He began the testing, but Alice's ability to control the weather went out of control. She escaped Suresh, but he followed her outside, where the wind was going rampant. Suresh then proceeded to slap Alice across the face to calm her down, but that made things worse. Mr. Shaw, Angela and Alice's father, had witnessed the slapping and used his unknown power to strike down Suresh. Just then, an armed guard shot Mr. Shaw and he fell over. Alice ran and hid under a small building while the weather raged on and the guards began to open fire on the evolved humans and vice versa. Angela's dream was right, but as she said, "Open to interpretation." Coyote Sands (2009) During episode, "Into Asylum," Angela dreams of her sister and her family at Coyote Sands. Angela surprises her son, Peter, when she reveals she had a sister, Alice, whom she thought had died several decades ago. Angela explains they need to find Nathan and Claire to bring their family together at Coyote Sands. In episode, "Turn and Face the Strange," Angela and Peter arrive at Coyote Sands, followed by Nathan and Claire. They are later joined by Noah. Once their family is together in episode "1961", Angela gradually begins to reveal the history of Coyote Sands. During a conversation between Angela and her granddaughter, Claire, a door begins to shake violently due to the wind. Angela instantly realizes this is Alice because she had seen the door in her dream. It is revealed Alice has the power of weather control. Angela runs outside to find Alice and briefly disappears. Apparently, Angela had been knocked out and Alice had taken her back to where she had been living for the past fifty years. Alice had stayed in Coyote Sands and had survived by stealing supplies to live off of. When she awakens, Angela is alone. Alice enters, toting some canned food. Angela tries speaking with Alice and they manage to connect. Alice refers to Angela by her pet name for her, 'Banana.' During their conversation, Angela reveals she had lied to Alice, who seemed somewhat emotionally unstable. Alice becomes very angry, upsetting the weather. Mohinder Suresh enters the area where Angela and Alice are talking, followed by Peter. Mohinder attemps to calm Alice down in an effort to stop the raging weather conditions but when he tells her to calm down, it triggers bad memories for Alice and a lightning bolt crashes down, which knocks out Mohinder when it tosses him several feet away. Angela persists in trying to calm her sister down but to little avail. Angela reveals to Alice that Peter is her nephew in hopes that she would calm her storm. It works as the storm settles but Alice remains upset. Thinking she had successfully calmed her sister down, Angela told her sister, "Say goodnight, Alice." However, Alice simply replies, "No." She exits the building and vanishes, leaving Angela heartbroken. Powers *'Weather Manipulation:' Alice has the ability to affect weather conditions for miles around her location and can target specific weather effects, such as lightning strikes, in her immediate vicinity. She has stopped rain showers, caused snow to fall in the desert, created violent sandstorms, and created severe thunderstorms. She can aim lightning from her thunderstorms at targets of her choice. Alice's ability seems to manifest unintentionally depending on her mood. Both sandstorms and thunderstorms have formed in response to her feelings of rage and fear. She notes that when she was once angry at her father, a hailstorm demolished his car. She may also have the ability to levitate using the wind, as evidenced when Angela follows her up a flight of a stairs and into a large clearing, yet she is nowhere to be seen. Trivia *Alice's pet name for her older sister is 'Banana'. *Angela was very close to Alice, and Alice was afraid of being alone without Angela. *Angela promised to find her sister some socks and believing that she was dead for almost 50 years, Angela began to shoplift socks as a reminder to herself. *Whenever young Angela said "Goodnight, Alice", Alice would repeat the same thing. Shaw, Alice Category:Stubs Category:Evolved Humans